


Honorable

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: À la genèse de la souffrance, l'espoir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Honorable
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

**Tokyo, 1920**

L'homme contemplait l'enfant. Rien dans son éducation n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour développer son empathie. Seuls comptaient le rang, le devoir et l'obéissance. Il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Mais il lui en fallait un. Il ferait bien l'affaire.

\- Très bien. Dites à Chiyo que nous nous en occuperons et qu'elle n'a plus à se soucier de ses revenus. Il lui est inutile de nous contacter à nouveau.

L'homme congédia les paysans qui venaient de lui amener l'enfant.

\- Désormais tu t'appelleras Mistumasa Kido. Tu es désormais mon fils et héritier, tu as intérêt à te montrer digne de ta position et de l'honneur qui t'est fait de rejoindre notre auguste lignée et de porter notre glorieux nom.

La nouvelle ne rencontra qu'un regard vide et déconcerté, ce qui courrouça le maître de la maison. Les larmes et les pleurs qui suivirent n'arrangèrent rien.

\- Femme !

Il regarda son épouse se précipiter pour prendre le petit garçon de deux ans dans ses bras et s'efforcer de les consoler. Quelle déveine de devoir supporter deux geignards sous son toit ! S'il le pouvait il jetterait volontiers l'une et l'autre dans un puits pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Mais il avait besoin d'elle et de l'alliance matrimoniale qu'elle représentait. Et il avait besoin de lui pour perpétuer le nom et, peut-être, continuer leur ascension sociale. Mais ça ne serait jamais qu'un... qu'un objet !

\- Occupe-toi de lui ! Et arrange-toi pour que je ne le vois pas et ne l'entende pas !

Son épouse s'inclina respectueusement, craignant son mari par dessus-tout, et entraîna l'enfant dans ses quartiers. Elle non plus ne voulait de l'un ni de l'autre. Mais on ne lui avait jamais demandé son assentiment. Elle s'efforça de calmer le petit garçon qui pleurait et appelait sa mère. Au moins elle n'avait pas eu à supporter la grossesse pour un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Quelle chance qu'il ait abusé d'une fille de la campagne, quelle chance qu'il l'a croie infertile, surtout. Comme il arrivait parfois, leur maison avait adopté un enfant pour en faire un nouvel héritier. Si ça se trouve il n'était même pas de lui. Peut-être serait-il moins violent que son "père"... Elle appela les servantes qui introduisirent la nourrice, à qui elle transmis les ordres du maître. Après tout elle était son épouse, ce n'était pas à elle d'élever son enfant.

* * *

**Tokyo, 1930**

Mitsumasa se releva péniblement, essuyant tant bien que mal ses yeux et ses plaies. Il n'était pas facile de se montrer digne de son père. Les roturiers le méprisaient parce qu'il était "de la haute". Les nobles le méprisaient parce qu'il était "presque roturier". Les Kido étaient de petits samouraïs possessionnés à Edo pendant longtemps, simples petites mains du shogunat, sans véritables terres qui leur aurait donné un véritable statut. Par opportunisme, l'aïeul avait pris le parti de feu l'empereur Meiji quand ce dernier avait pris le pouvoir. Il en avait obtenu une position au plus près de la cour. Mais pas au plus près du pouvoir. De samouraïs, les Kido étaient simplement devenus secrétaires de la cour. De quoi vivre une vie aisée, mais rien de digne aux yeux de Kido père, pour ne rien dire de la gloire. Aussi pour y remédier avait-il placé le jeune Mitsumasa au Gakushuin, établissement de l'élite destiné à le préparer à une glorieuse carrière. Ce qui, pour Kido père, était synonyme de carrière militaire car seules les armes pouvaient apporter à sa lignée la gloire qu'elle méritait.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?  
\- Et comment j'aurais pu ? Tu imagines un simple descendant de samouraï frapper un membre de l'élite ? Ce serait le renvoi direct. Et le renvoi c'est le déshonneur. Et le déshonneur...

Mitsumasa sentit ses larmes revenir alors qu'il repensait aux raisons pour laquelle il s'était fait rosser par d'autres élèves. Parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment noble. Parce qu'il était chétif. Parce qu'il avait pleuré en apprenant la mort de sa mère. Parce qu'il était faible. Son ami le regarda en soupirant.

\- Va falloir que tu t'endurcisses. Ça va être pire dans l'armée.  
\- Je sais.

Ils réprima tant bien que mal ses sanglots et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où on le connaissait déjà bien pour les quelques "chutes" dont il était victime depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement. Le personnel ne faisait jamais de commentaire, d'une part parce que tout se savait, d'autre part parce que la hiérarchie sociale ne pouvait être remise en cause, enfin parce que ceux qui venaient ici n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur plus tard et qu'ils devraient l'apprendre le plus vite possible. Malgré tout, Mitsumasa pleurait la mère qui l'avait élevé - celle qui l'avait mise au monde devait être morte pour ce qu'il en savait - car il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas tombée par-dessus une balustrade par accident. La seule consolation qu'il aurait était de savoir qu'elle ne souffrirait plus, qu'il n'entendrait plus ses cris lorsque son père la maltraitait... ou pire. La nourrice avait été renvoyée deux ans auparavant, car devenue inutile. Il n'y avait désormais plus rien de plaisant à la maison, en tous cas pas davantage qu'ici. Son ami avait raison, autant s'y faire... Si un jour il devait avoir des enfants, il espérait qu'ils n'aient jamais à connaitre un univers si ignoble.

* * *

**Changsha, Chine, 1939**

De la pluie, toujours de la pluie. Et l'odeur... L'odeur des morts, l'odeur du gaz, l'odeur de ce que l'humain laissait toujours s'échapper à un moment ou un autre. Surtout dans un contexte de stress intense. Ou de décès. Les deux étant réunis, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'y échapper. Malgré tout, Mitsumasa piquait du nez par intermittence, redressant la tête à chaque fois que son casque heurtait son arme.

\- MITSUMASAAAA !

Le jeune Kido sursauta et sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds en entendant la voix du monstre. Le sergent. Qui, malgré l'obscurité de cette fin de nuit, se dirigeait vers lui avec son air mauvais habituel.

\- Oui, sergent !  
\- MITSUMASAAAA !  
\- Oui, sergent !  
\- Ça te suffit pas d'être un moins-que-rien, faut aussi que tu tires au flanc ?  
\- Non, sergent !

Le cou de genou dans le ventre le fit se plier en deux, la respiration coupée.

\- T'étais désigné pour accompagner l'escouade qui doit tenter de prendre l'autre rive de la Xinqiang, vu que leur crétin de mitrailleur s'est fait descendre !  
\- Pardon, sergent ! J'y pars de suite, sergent !  
\- Alors que t'as à peine dormi ?  
\- Oui, sergent !  
\- Alors j'ai bien fait de pas te prévenir ! C'est que t'avais pas tant besoin de dormir !

Mitsumasa ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux baissés. Il savait que le sergent le voulait mort. Le sergent aimait écraser les autres. Une gifle acheva de le réveiller.

\- MITSUMASAAAA ! AU TROT !

Alors qu'il s'éloignait en courant, il entendit le sergent annoncer sa mort prochaine à ses camarades, avec la promesse d'obtenir sa part de rations pour celui qui saurait prédire comment il se ferait tuer et quels morceaux on retrouverait. L'humiliation, toujours. Pour renforcer le groupe, au détriment d'une victime, toujours la même. Et quand le jouet était cassé, on en prenait un autre. Humiliation physique par les coups, humiliation sociale en l'appelant par son prénom, humiliation humaine en souhaitant ouvertement sa mort... Mitsumasa s'estimait légèrement chanceux, il faisait partie des troupes du front Sud donc il faisait face aux Chinois. Pour décadent et déliquescent que soit leur pays, il fallait reconnaitre que les Chinois n'avaient pas renoncé à le défendre, pas comme les fois précédentes. Ce qui était sans doute vain au vu de la puissance de l'armée impériale, mais ça valait mieux que d'affronter les Soviétiques comme ladite armée en avait fait l'amère expérience il y avait à peine quelques semaines. Une guerre non déclarée, pour des morts qui n'existaient pas et une défaite que nul n'aurait l'idée saugrenue d'évoquer. Parce qu'être capturé par un Chinois, ça signifiait une chance de survivre pour être interrogé, avec une probabilité de pouvoir s'enfuir à un moment ou un autre. Alors qu'être capturé par un Russe... c'était juste un aller simple pour l'enfer glacé de Sibérie. En supposant qu'on vivait suffisamment longtemps pour acquérir le statut de prisonnier.

Le front avait atteint la ville de Changsha, capitale du Hunan débordée par l'afflux de réfugiés ayant fui le Nord ou Nankin. La ville était surpeuplée, les parents mariaient leurs petites filles en espérant qu'elles puissent suivre leurs maris vers l'Ouest et survivre un peu plus longtemps. Le commandement avait décidé de casser ce noyau de résistance en utilisant des gaz. Et pourtant les Chinois tenaient et résistaient à chaque coin de rue, à chaque maison. Mitsumasa rejoignit son escouade qui s'était déjà mise en route.

\- C'est vous notre nouveau mitrailleur ?  
\- Oui, mon lieutenant !  
\- Vous êtes en retard ! Même si je sais que ce n'est pas votre faute ! Vous avez votre arme, au moins ?  
\- Oui, mon lieutenant !  
\- Bien, ne nous ralentissez pas !

Ils rejoignirent en silence les petites embarcations qui devaient leur faire traverser la rivière. Mais, comme tant d'autres, ce seraient probablement leurs embarcations qui se se feraient traverser par les balles ennemies. Et eux avec, sans doute. Ils profitèrent de la nuit sans lune pour se glisser dedans sans faire de bruit. Ils étaient nombreux à s'y presser, le commandement ayant organisé une nouvelle offensive pour prendre le contrôle de l'autre rive et pouvoir, enfin, commencer à entrer dans les quartiers centraux de la ville. Des centaines de milliers d'hommes pour occuper une ville déjà bien abimée. Une goutte d'eau par rapport à tout ceux qui s'étaient déjà affrontés depuis des années. Et pour combien de temps, encore ? Mitsumasa revenait tout juste du front, son escouade bénéficiant d'un court temps de repos. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir, il avait envie de pleurer. Et pourtant il se glissait comme les autres dans les embarcations. Combien de milliers seraient-ils à ne pas voir le lendemain ? Bien trop.

La bataille fut éprouvante. Le début de la traversée se fit sans le moindre bruit, aussi impensable que ce soit de la part de milliers d'hommes convergeant vers un objectif situés à quelques centaines de mètres de leur point de départ. En réalité les Chinois savaient qu'ils venaient. Et il était plus judicieux de tirer sur des hommes perdus sur une rivière froide où ils pouvaient se noyer que sur des troupes au sol pouvant s'enfuir derrière les bâtiments ou les reliefs du terrain. Mitsumasa tomba à l'eau quand son embarcation chavira, plusieurs hommes fauchés la déséquilibrant. Il réussit à nager jusqu'à une rive qu'il savait hostile. Puis l'enfer recommença, avec son lot de visions abominables, d'odeurs épouvantables et de sons innommables. Mitsumasa avança en même temps que les troupes dont il faisait partie, priant pour que chaque instant ne soit pas le dernier, sans pensée pour les autres, compatriotes ou non. À la guerre, penser à l'autre c'est perdre du temps et augmenter le risque de se faire tuer stupidement. Pour ne pas penser à la mort, ou ne pas penser tout court, il avait pris l'habitude de se plonger dans du calcul mental à partir d'un livre de classe qu'il avait gardé. Les problèmes de comptabilité, en particulier, aiguisaient son esprit. Mais ce dernier manqua de baculer un matin.

Dans une énième offensive, les troupes impériales avaient avancé de centaines de mètres, les Chinois ayant commencé leur repli de la ville. Des poches de résistance existaient encore ici ou là et comme souvent, Mitsumasa était désigné d'office. Dans l'obscurité d'un petit matin d'octobre, Mitsumasa rampa dans les décombres pour atteindre une position à partir de laquelle il pourrait mitrailler le repère de Chinois qu'on allait débusquer au lance-flamme. La manœuvre réussit, peu arrivant à esquiver ses balles et à fuir. Lorsque ses compatriotes lui firent signe qu'ils maitrisaient le terrain, Mitsumasa put souffler et posa son front sur la crosse de son arme. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il sentit son sang se glacer. Peut-être même s'était-il mit à circuler en sens inverse. Là où il s'était installé, il remarqua que son arme reposait sur des têtes et plongea son regard dans celui, vide, d'enfants jusque-là ensevelis sous des décombres. Il se fit dessus et se redressa précipitamment, avant de tomber à la renverse, incapable de respirer. Avec une grande difficulté, il arriva à reprendre son souffle en aspirant bruyamment et en fixant les malheureux défunts, totalement horrifié. Ce qui le sortit de son état, ce fut le rire sadique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le sergent le contempla avec une joie non dissimulée. Il posa son pied sur un des visages et s'en servit comme d'un paillasson.

\- Même pas bons à virer la merde qu'on a sous le pied... peuple de perdants ! Alors ? MITSUMASAAAA ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir ? Espèce de chochotte, mets-toi debout et pars à l'assaut, feignasse ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder ces mioches, tu crois qu'ils manquent à quelqu'un ? En tous cas même eux ils n'ont pas peur de toi !

Le sergent repartit dans un grand rire ravi, laissant Mitsumasa toujours à terre, tremblant comme une feuille. À peine une semaine plus tard, les pertes étaient devenues trop importantes et la situation trop défavorable pour l'armée impériale, dont le commandement décida de se retirer de la ville. Tout ça pour ça ! Kido-pisse-de-peur, comme l'appelait le sergent, commençait à ne plus pouvoir fermer les yeux, faisant d'atroces cauchemars. Pis, ses mains se mettaient parfois à trembler sans raison, réduisant ses capacités de combattants. La vue des cadavres de civils le minait profondément, sans qu'il puisse se l'avouer, comme tant d'autres. Il quitta sans regret cette ville qui connut encore deux autres batailles d'envergure, mais ce qui suivit ne fut pas mieux. S'il avait un jour des enfants, puissent-ils ne jamais vivre ça !

* * *

**Shanghai, Chine, 1940**

\- MITSUMASAAAA !

Le jeune Kido se réveilla, en sueur et en panique. Mais le sergent n'était pas là. Pas encore. Lui aussi se remettait de leurs dernières opérations. Mitsumasa avait failli perdre sa jambe suite à l'explosion d'une mine, alors même que le feu ennemi les arrosait. Le médecin lui avait, malheureusement, annoncé hier soir qu'il était remis et devrait rejoindre son unité. Après s'être habillé et avoir pris une petite collation, il s'aventura dehors. À peine avait-il atteint la limite du mur de l'hôpital qu'un groupe lui sauta dessus !

\- Hé, Kido ! On t'attendait !  
\- Tatsumi !

Mitsumasa était ravi de retrouver cet ami, un roturier dont les parents s'étaient énormément enrichis au point d'avoir leurs entrées dans les cercles du pouvoir. Il n'avait pas pu entrer au Gakushuin, mais Kido avait été heureux en le voyant arriver dans son bataillon lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge. Il était, d'une certaine manière, ce qui le rattachait à un semblant de vie normale. Depuis son arrivée il avait réussi à constituer un petit groupe de soldats détestant le sergent. Ils n'étaient pas des amis, mais au moins des camarades qui pouvaient s'assurer de pouvoir critiquer leur supérieur hiérarchique sans crainte de se faire dénoncer. Il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit car ses camarades lui passèrent une cagoule sur la tête, suscitant une certaine inquiétude en lui.

\- Qu... c'est quoi encore, ça ?  
\- T'inquiète, on a une surprise pour toi ! Suis-nous ! Sans tomber, si possible.

Les compères trainèrent Mitsumasa dans les rues de la ville, s'amusant à le faire tourner sur lui-même ou autour d'éléments du décor. Ils marchèrent un moment puis le firent entrer dans un bâtiment avant de lui enlever subitement sa cagoule. Clignant des yeux, il observa un décor luxueux. Et beaucoup de femmes. Ils l'avaient emmené dans un bordel de la concession française, comme en témoignait le style des lieux et des occupantes. Ce n'était pas un bordel pour officiers, ceux-là leurs étaient inaccessibles au propre comme au figuré. Mais il s'agissait visiblement d'un établissement qui arrivait à maintenir un certain niveau. Tatsumi le poussa dans le dos vers la patronne.

\- Allez, on vous le laisse Madame Françoise ! Il est temps d'en faire quelque chose, de ce pauvre garçon !  
\- N'ayez crainte, nous connaissons notre métier.

Visiblement, ses camarades s'étaient cotisés pour lui payer ceci. C'était en quelque sorte un juste retour des choses après qu'il leur ait sauvé la mise lors de la dernière embuscade. Mais Mitsumasa ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Son éducation l'avait peu confronté à des femmes autres que sa mère, sa nourrice ou les servantes qui craignaient sans réserve ses parents. Il n'était pas habitué à voir autant de peau dénudée et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Néanmoins, une enfance passée dans un foyer dépourvu d'amour et même franchement hostile lui avait appris à remarquer les expressions qu'on aimait généralement masquer. Sans en être bien certain, tant l'environnement lui était étranger, il lui sembla que l'indolence et le détachement des filles présentes masquait le dégoût et la peur. Alors qu'on le faisait monter vers une chambre son regard aperçut, dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, une femme au visage tuméfié à qui un sous-officier jeta son argent à la figure. Le personnel était majoritairement chinois, mais il avait vu quelques européennes - un fruit prisé et convoité - et même une femme noire. L'expérience du front et son cortège de "prises de guerre" l'avaient rendu quelque peu circonspect quant au respect mutuel qui pouvait se manifester entre étrangers et Japonais.

Il entra dans une chambre dont on referma la porte derrière-lui. Sur le lit était assise une très belle jeune femme en train de fumer. Elle l'observa et, d'un geste de son porte-cigarette, l'invita à s'asseoir près d'elle. Il s'inclina respectueusement, ne sachant que dire, et se rendit compte à son air brièvement surpris qu'on ne devait pas souvent s'incliner devant elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, immobile et en sueur. Après avoir craché une dernière bouffée, elle posa le porte-cigarette et commença à s'occuper de lui. Mitsumasa n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre, sauf à compter les combats au corps-à-corps, comme celui où un Chinois l'avait mordu au sang. Il se tendit, rendu nerveux par les frôlements et les mains qui courraient sur son uniforme. Était-ce toujours comme ça ? Alors que la main descendait vers son entrejambe, la femme commença à fredonner un air, sans doute une comptine. Il eut un déclic et se leva brusquement. Contrit, il se plia en deux.

\- Je... veuillez m'excuser... je ne... je ne peux... pas.  
\- Vous vouloir une autre ?

Mitsumasa sursauta. Peu de Chinois comprenaient le japonais, bien peu le parlaient. Mais les survivants apprenaient désespérément.

\- Non. Pardon.  
\- Préférer garçon ?

Il la regarda, interdit.

\- Hein ?

Elle réprima un rire, puis s'avisa que c'était extrêmement dangereux et tenta de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Parfois hommes aimer autres hommes.  
\- ... Ah bon ? Heu... non. C'est... la chanson.  
\- Oui ? Pas aimer ?  
\- Ça m'a rappelé... des choses. Ma mère.  
\- Oh. Hommes pas aimer penser maman pendant amour.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Et je l'ai entendue... ici aussi... dans le Hunan.  
\- Oui. Chanson connue au Japon et en Chine aussi.  
\- Il y avait... une villageoise. Elle chantait pour son bébé. Mais le bébé n'était plus...

Sa voix s'éteignit pendant qu'il se mettait à triturer nerveusement sa ceinture. La femme le regarda avec intensité.

\- On... il y avait eu une bataille pendant plusieurs jours. Les autres étaient en colère. Ils disaient que les Chinois tenteraient de nous tuer dès qu'ils pourraient. On n'était pas obligés de tous les tuer. Elle est devenue folle... à cause du bébé... sur... la baïonnette... et les autres... l'un après l'autre ils l'ont... je... elle continuait à chanter... elle avait les yeux dans le vide... et...

À cet instant il ne put en dire plus. À cet instant, la femme avait cessé de masquer ses émotions, ne laissant voir qu'une froide haine sur son visage. Un soldat japonais qui développait une conscience ? C'était nouveau, mais bien trop tard. Et la culpabilité d'un seul ne rachèterait jamais les actes de tous les autres. Pitoyable petit garçon.

\- Je suis désolé...

Elle n'aurait pu être davantage surprise quand elle le vit se mettre à genou et se prosterner en guise d'excuse. Cela, oui, c'était sans doute la première et la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle n'en était pourtant pas émue, ça restait un ennemi et elle avait suffisamment pleuré et lutté pour survivre pour ne pas s'embarrasser de ce qu'éprouvait un étranger.

\- Femme... quoi arrivé après ? Survivre ?

Il se contenta de faire non de la tête. Comment lui dire qu'il avait dû abréger les souffrances d'une adolescente qui venait de voir sa famille décimée, de se faire violer puis... encore pire ? Il avait mis fin à ses lamentations, prétextant qu'elle le dérangeait. Pendant longtemps il s'était persuadé que ce qu'ils faisaient était dans l'ordre des choses, que si seulement les Chinois avaient réfléchi un peu ils auraient pu jouir d'un monde libéré des Occidentaux, que résister et nier la supériorité du Japon était faire le jeu des impérialistes. En dépit de l'endoctrinement et de l'obéissance qu'on lui avait inculqués, la réalité lui avait dessillé les yeux. Il ne s'agissait plus de défendre les intérêts du Japon ni d'apporter sa lumière à des voisins engagés sur une mauvaise voie. Quand on tuait des gens qui brandissaient le drapeau japonais sans même leur adresser la parole, on ne servait pas la justice. Quand on faisait des concours pour savoir qui couperait le plus de têtes, ou qu'on s'entrainait au maniement des armes sur des civils, on ne devait pas non plus servir beaucoup son pays... Mitsumasa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais la femme l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Pas sortir ! Trop tôt. Sortir seulement si fini ou pas content. Si pas content... Moi danger...

Il la regarda, gêné, puis hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Elle s'allongea de nouveau et recommença à fumer, sans faire plus attention à lui. Au bout d'une heure, elle lui fit signe qu'il était temps de partir. Il se redressa et fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. Puis il lui tendit tout l'argent dont il disposait.

\- Déjà payé.  
\- Je sais. C'est pour... prenez, c'est tout.

La femme regarda les billets et les empocha sans sourciller.

\- Peut-être que ça vous permettra d...  
\- Heure finie, maintenant. Partir.

Mitsumasa s'inclina de nouveau puis sortit sans faire de bruit. La femme avait déjà dissimulé l'argent excédentaire sans se poser de question. Si elle survivait jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, peut-être aurait-elle encore l'occasion de s'en servir ? Peu importait, ce n'était que d'inutiles réflexions pour quelqu'un qui vivait au jour le jour. Dehors, Mitsumasa fut accueilli par ses camarades déjà bien saouls. Il fit profil bas, se contentant de rire avec eux et ne but que très peu de peur de révéler sa défaillance. Si un jour il devenait père, il espérait que ses rejetons auraient de plus tendres moments que les siens.

* * *

**Nankin, Chine, 1945**

La respiration était difficile, le sang lui remontait dans la gorge. Ce serait bientôt fini. Mitsumasa maintint la pression sur la plaie mais il était trop tard. Le sergent vivait ses derniers instants.

\- Mi... tsu... appuie plus... fort... incapable... vraiment... bon à... rien...

Les yeux se figèrent et un ultime râle accompagné de crachat de sang marqua la fin d'un être qu'il avait détesté du début à la fin. Un coup de pied le fit tomber à terre. Ses obligations envers son ancien supérieur étant mortes avec lui, il se releva et retourna à son travail, de peur de se faire abattre aussi. L'espérance de vie d'un prisonnier de guerre japonais en Chine en 1945 était-elle plus réduite que celle de celui qui avait été pris par les Soviétiques ? L'avenir le lui dirait, sans doute, mais les rumeurs disaient que c'était bien pire chez les rouges. Pour l'heure, il s'efforçait de désamorcer les mines qui avaient été posées pendant près d'une décennie de guerre. Au moins il avait un repas dans la journée et pas trop de coups.

Les mois qui suivirent furent éprouvants, car il ne suffisait pas que les combats s'arrêtent pour que la guerre cesse. Surtout pas dans la tête des gens. Même si le généralissime les traita assez bien dans l'espoir de récupérer leur armement au détriment des communistes, il eut sa part de crachats et d'insultes dans une langue qu'il comprenait mal. En plus les rues étaient dangereuses parce que les rouges et les nationalistes en venaient parfois aux mains. Il était arrivé qu'ils règlent leurs différents par une compétition de tir sur cible humaine alors il valait mieux passer inaperçu. Les femmes étaient celles qui lui faisaient le plus peur. Les Chinoises avaient toutes les raisons de haïr les Japonais. Celles qui pouvaient mettre la main sur une arme savaient désormais très bien comment elles marchaient. Il se sentait sale. Il l'était. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder droit devant lui. Comme beaucoup de ses camarades. Un choc brutal le fit tomber dans le bas-côté. Une jeep venait de s'arrêter après l'avoir heurté. Quelqu'un en descendit. Pas de larmes, pas de son, la tête basse. Voilà comment on survivait.

\- Ça va ? Vous... blessé ?

Le ton le surpris et il leva brièvement les yeux. Il découvrit un officier occidental, un Français à en juger son uniforme. Il se redressa et se plia en deux en présentant ses excuses.

_\- You don't need to worry, those Japs didn't take prisoners, why bothering ?_

L'homme qui venait de parler était un Américain et Mitsumasa se tendit brusquement.

_\- Bunch of lowlives..._

Mitsumasa sentait la colère bouillir en cet homme, ce que le canon de son arme posée sur son front ne faisait que confirmer. Il suait désormais à grosses gouttes. Mais une main se posa sur l'arme et la détourna de son front. L'Américain fut surpris.

 _\- Why ?_  
\- Lui... pas mauvais...

Relevant la tête, Mitsumasa découvrit la prostituée qu'il avait jadis croisée à Shanghai. Elle devait bien mieux gagner sa vie maintenant. Mais son regard était désormais beaucoup plus froid. Sans doute n'avait-elle plus à craindre pour sa vie et donc plus à cacher l'horreur que l'ennemi lui inspirait.

 _\- You know him ?_  
\- Me souvenir de lui. Japonais pas beaucoup pleurer pour Chinois. Lui oui.

Elle le prit par le bras pour faire quelques pas sur la route.

\- Surpris vous pas mort.  
\- Merci. De m'avoir sauvé.  
\- Pas sauvé. Juste envie parler quand reconnu vous. Lui peut encore tuer si moi décide.

Une sueur froide parcourut son échine.

\- Papa chinois. Maman coréenne. Maman tuée pendant émeute 1er mars. Papa vient en Chine. Pas de Japonais en Chine. Japonais viennent aussi, Japonais tuent encore. Japonais poison. Moi pas pardonner. Moi pas oublier.

La gifle qu'elle lui asséna était chargée de vingt ans de haine et de rancœur mais, aussi douloureuse qu'elle fut, Mitsumasa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la méritait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Moi partir. Vous rentrer. Vous pas oublier. Japonais pas droit oublier.

Elle retourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit signe de reprendre leur chemin, laissant un simple prisonnier de guerre continuer sa besogne. Mitsumasa ne la recroisa jamais et fut rapatrié assez tôt, comme nombre des siens, retrouvant un pays en ruine et une famille décimée. Les temps étaient sombres et incertains. Aurait-il un jour une descendance ? Si c'était le cas, pourvu qu'elle n'ait jamais de sang sur les mains.

* * *

**Plaine du Kanto, 1946**

Mitsumasa avait mis des semaines à traverser le pays, les Alliés n'ayant évidemment pas poussé la courtoisie à débarquer les anciens prisonniers de guerre au plus près de chez eux. Il avait fallu traverser un Japon dévasté et quadrillé par des Américains prompts à la gâchette. Arrivé à Tokyo, sans surprise il ne trouva plus rien de leur ancienne demeure. En fouillant les décombres il eut le malheur de découvrir le corps d'Akiko, une jeune femme de bonne famille que son père lui avait fait épouser. Il avait utilisé ses relations pour obtenir une permission spéciale pour son fils. Pas par bonté d'âme, seulement pour s'assurer qu'il puisse engendrer un héritier avant de retourner combattre. Il avait eu pitié de cette jeune fille confiée à un homme aussi dur que son père et s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir soupçonné le traquenard. Pour ne rien arranger, il l'avait trouvée serrant toujours un nouveau né dans ses bras. Peut-être le sien, peut-être un demi-frère généré par son père... Il était trop fatigué et éprouvé pour pleurer ces pauvres âmes. Il s'attarda pour les faire enterrer aussi dignement que possible et commença à se demander que faire. Mais un survivant du voisinage, croisé près du palais, l'informa que son père s'était réfugié à la campagne pour éviter le climat délétère de la fin de guerre et les meurtres perpétrés par les durs à l'encontre des tièdes. La tension devait avoir été forte pour que même un homme aussi dur que son père ait pu être considéré comme un tiède près à capituler. Le voyage à travers les ruines et la campagne prit du temps, étant donné la diffulté pour se ravitailler. Mais malgré tout, il y avait toujours moyen de se nourrir à la campagne et son expérience en Chine lui permit d'attraper du petit gibier.

Il finit par arriver au domaine que son grand-père leur avait légué, sans doute ce qu'il avait tiré de plus important de son soutien à l'empereur, des décennies plus tôt. L'aïeul, par imitation servile, avait remplacé l'ancienne demeure par un bâtiment de style européen. Le mur avait été touché par un bombe, ou plus vraisemblablement un obus de DCA qui était retombé en n'explosant qu'au sol. Le portail était entrouvert et il le franchit avec assurance. Il se figea net car il était tombé sur des Américains en train de camper dans le parc. Ceux-ci lui jetèrent un coup d'œil indifférent. Après tout, ils étaient entourés de Japonais alors un de plus ou de moins... Il arriva à la porte principale, où une femme accourut vers lui.

\- Juste ciel, le jeune maître ! Vous nous revenez en vie !  
\- Bonjour. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Les étrangers se sont installés dans la demeure de votre père. Il doit se contenter de l'aile sud. Veuillez-me suivre, ces sauvages ne vous laisseront pas passer, jeune maître.

Fatigué, Mitsumasa suivit la servante, qui le guida vers ce qui était la bibliothèque de son aïeul, désormais la chambre de son père. Ce dernier était assis sur le tapis, négligeant les chaises de la pièce, prostré. La servante l'appela plusieurs fois mais la seule réaction qu'elle obtint fut une monumentale gifle qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune Kido lui fit signe de ne pas insister et de les laisser. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Il observa alors son père. Il avait beaucoup vieilli et avait les traits tirés. Il lui semblait subitement si petit... Il tenait une bouteille de saké dans sa main et but à même celle-ci. Puis il leva la tête.

\- Que me voulez-vous, diable d'étranger ? Allez au diable, sale Américain !  
\- ... C'est moi, père. Mitsumasa. Votre fils.

Le vieil homme le dévisagea, plissa les yeux et se pencha pour l'examiner un peu mieux.

\- Tu... tu as été décoré ?  
\- ... J'ai eu quelques citations. On m'a dit que mon dossier serait examiné, un jour.  
\- Ils vont te donner une médaille ? Je vais aller en parler au chambellan, j'ai mes entrées. J'ai mes entrées...  
\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne suis qu'un soldat parmi d'autres. Un soldat d'une armée vaincue.  
\- DÉFAITISTE ! Nous pouvons encore nous en sortir !  
\- Avec des soldats qui occupent notre maison ? Je ne crois pas.  
\- J'ai un plan.

Son père se pencha avec un air de conspirateur, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Mitsumase s'exécuta pour l'entendre murmurer à son oreille.

\- Il y a une cache, derrière-moi. J'y ai plusieurs sabres et quelques armes de qualité. J'ai terrassé bien du gibier. Toi et moi allons les prendre par surprise cette nuit. Puis nous rallierons les paysans et éliminerons tous ceux qui se trouvent entre ici et Tokyo. Les anciens prisonniers reprendront immédiatement les armes. Les étrangers seront piégés dans un pays ennemi, ils seront nos prisonniers. L'empereur nous en sera redevable.

Mitsumasa se redressa et sentit les mains de son père s'accrocher à la sienne. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son père manifestait ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'attachement. Cette nouveauté le perturba autant que son regard plein d'espoir. Mais il était las. D'une secousse il repoussa la main de son père.

\- Sa majesté nous a ordonné de nous rendre. Je n'irai pas à l'encontre de son ordre.  
\- Un faux grossier fabriqué par l'ennemi !  
\- Non père. C'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien à faire sinon courber l'échine en priant pour que l'ennemi nous accorde sa mansuétude et nous pardonne nos crimes.  
\- Nos crimes ? Nous sommes la race divine ! Il est de notre DEVOIR de guider les autres peuples vers la liberté !  
\- Ç'aurait été plus facile si on ne les avait pas tués ou réduits en esclavages, père.

Le vieil homme le regarda, horrifié.

\- Un traitre. Ils ont fait de toi un foutu traitre ! Je n'en supporterai pas plus, va me chercher ce qu'il faut !

Mitsumasa le regarda sans rien dire et le vit se trainer vers une étagère derrière-lui. Il se rendit compte que l'une des jambes de son père semblait morte. Celui-ci tenta d'atteindre un livre sur une étagère, mais il n'arriva pas à l'attraper et tomba deux fois. Le fils vint relever le père qui s'était mis à sanglotter.

\- Puisque tu as décidé de trahir ta famille, aide-moi au moins à partir dignement.

Dans les histoires, le fils tentait généralement de convaincre son père une dernière fois. Mais Mitsumasa était désormais fatigué. Et la personne qu'il avait sous les yeux concentrait tout ce que sa vie lui avait offert d'horrible jusque-là. Alors il ouvrit la cache et en sortit un sabre court et un katana. Il installa de nouveau son père sur le tapis, l'empêchant de tomber.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez faire ?  
\- Dire que je t'ai élevé, que je t'ai sorti de la misère pouilleuse où tu es né et que tu me remercies comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été entouré que de traitres et de parasites. Ta mère qui m'a rendu la vie impossible, toujours à geindre... par-dessus la balustrade ! Celle qui t'a pondu et qui réclamait toujours plus d'argent... dans la rivière ! Ton épouse qui ne cessait de pleurer et était aussi maladroite que si on lui avait coupé les bras... sous les bombes ! Bon débarras ! Longue vie à l'empereur !

Son père ne perdit pas de temps pour s'ouvrir.

\- Regarde. Regarde et remémore-toi bien ce que tu as prov...

La phrase fut coupée courte, en même temps que la tête de son père. Mitsumasa ne ressentit rien. Il nettoya l'arme et la posa sur le bureau. Un frisson le long de son échine le fit se retourner. Un officier américain se tenait sur le pas de la porte, avec son ordonnance.

_\- Dude, that's nasty... Damn japs..._

Il sortit. Personne ne le regretterait et certainement pas lui. Les servantes firent mine d'être chagrinées, mais il leur présenta des excuses pour la manière dont elles avaient été traitées, ce qui les surprit profondément. Il ignorait s'il aurait un jour des héritiers, mais il priait pour qu'ils ne soient pas humiliés de la même manière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À la genèse de la souffrance, l'espoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre : Honorable
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

**Tokyo, 1970**

Que pouvait-on demander de plus ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait passé plus de vingt ans à reconstituer la fortune de son père, ce qui avait été facilité par son sens des affaires, un stock d'or mis à l'abri pendant la guerre et le fait que l'establishment japonais avait été décimé ou emprisonné. Le pays avait eu besoin de sang neuf. Il lui en avait donné. Il en avait tiré profit, sans grand complexe car, après tout, il subventionnait largement orphelinats et hôpitaux. Il n'avait donc pas à se sentir coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Qui plus est, à cinquante ans il avait conservé un physique d'athlète dont il usait et abusait. Il était autant intoxiqué à son travail qu'à la fréquentation d'établissements spécialisés. Cette fin de semaine avait été fructueuse, aussi s'était-il offert les services de deux demoiselles, qu'il observait avec un vif plaisir. Laissant leurs langues parcourir son anatomie, il laissait ses mains parcourir les leurs. Il n'imaginait pas un instant se passer de cela. Toute cette douceur, cette chaleur... La vue, l'odeur et le goût le faisaient chavirer. Il ne se sentait bien que quand il pouvait sentir la chair ferme et soyeuse d'une femme sous sa poigne.

Il avait pris sa revanche contre la vie, il avait soigneusement piétiné tout ce que son père avait voulu lui imposer, il avait survécu à l'enfer, il était riche et en pleine santé, il ne lui manquait rien ! Il n'avait besoin de rien ! De rien d'autre que de se concentrer sur les demoiselles qui le chevauchaient, l'une d'elle se demandant quelle substance il avait bien pu absorber pour être aussi énergique ce soir. Ça ne lui suffisait pas.

\- Plus vite !

Elle se cramponna et accéléra les coups de reins, échangeant un regard furtif avec sa collègue. Les infatigables étaient vraiment éprouvants, combien de temps cela allait-il encore prendre ?

\- Plus vite, plus fort !

Sa collègue, à califourchon sur le visage de leur client, leva les yeux au ciel et l'incita à accélérer le mouvement. Tant pis si le client s'y cassait quelque chose. Le lit n'avait pas tangué aussi violemment de toute la soirée. Mitsumasa poussa un râle profond, cramponné aux hanches de la jeune femme et pour le plus grand soulagement de celle-ci. C'est qu'elles avaient convenu d'aller manger un bout toutes les deux et ce client risquait de les retarder voire de dépasser l'heure de fermeture de leur gargotte favorite. Elles se calèrent de chaque côté du client, afin de lui apporter le faux câlin que la plupart des hommes s'attendent à recevoir. Le voir se redresser les surprit. Le voir faire signe à celle qui accompagnait le mouvement de se rapprocher les fit déchanter. C'est qu'il en voulait encore, cet animal ? Oui, Mitsumasa n'était pas rassasié et pria, poliment mais fermement, la seconde femme de bien vouloir se mettre à quatre pattes. Il avait encore de la frustration à évacuer et il comptait bien y arriver. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec dépit. La fin de leur service ne serait peut-être pas pour tout de suite. Les cavalcades qui suivirent leurs prouvèrent que non.

Quelques temps plus tard, Mitsumasa marchait rageusement dans la rue froide et louche. Il aimait cette ambiance. Régulièrement, des petites frappes ou des types ivres et agressifs venaient le chercher ou tenter de lui extorquer de l'argent. C'était l'occasion pour lui de se défouler. Plusieurs étaient repartis avec un nez ou un bras cassé. Ceux qui restaient et voulaient toujours en découdre il les calmait d'une autre façon : en jetant une poignée de billets par terre et en leur disant que si la somme n'était pas suffisante, son armée d'avocats extorquerait le centuple d'eux et de leurs proches. Étant désormais connu dans le quartier, tout le monde s'efforçait d'évacuer les importuns de son passage le plus vite possible. Son père le fréquentait, son grand-père l'avait fréquenté, mais aucun n'avait jamais considéré ses résidents comme des êtres humains. Alors qu'il marchait, il se demanda s'il pouvait prétendre l'être, lui. En dépit de ses turpitudes de la soirée, il se sentait frustré. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Il prit son temps pour rentrer chez lui. Il faisait nuit, on était tôt le matin et les rues étaient sûres. Le silence et la fraîcheur l'apaisaient et calmaient son léger mal de crâne. Seuls quelques aboiements ou miaulements épars se faisaient entendre, ainsi que d'éventuels pleurs dans la nuit, vite calmés par des mères à moitié endormies. Il ne s'était pas remarié. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu envie, parce que la haute société avait continué à lui montrer son dédain, parce que les roturiers se méfiaient de lui. Et puis il s'était habitué à sa liberté, surtout quand il avait commencé à dormir au travail. Une famille aurait été un poids pour lui. Et lui pour elle. Cela passerait. Après tout, il faisait plus de bien actuellement qu'en tuant des étrangers, alors à quoi bon s'en faire ?

* * *

**Tokyo, 1973**

Elle était toute jeune, il se sentait presque gêné. Elle aussi, elle pensait être la responsable de son état. À dire vrai elle n'y était pour rien. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à lever les couleurs. Le médecin lui disait que rien ne clochait, qu'il avait sans doute juste besoin de repos. Tu parles, encore un jean-foutre qui débitait des platitudes parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

\- Je... je suis désolée. Je peux aller chercher une collègue si vous voul...  
\- Non. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vieillis, c'est tout. Allongez-vous, ça va sans doute venir.  
\- Je... oui.

Elle semblait avoir dix-huit, peut-être dix-neuf ans. On aurait dit une lycéenne. Elle aurait pu être sa fille... enfin s'il avait daigné en faire une. Il fixa le plafond, vaguement agacé.

\- Je suis trop maigre, aussi.  
\- Mais pas du t...

Un gargouillis l'interrompit, causant la jeune femme à blémir puis à piquer un fard. C'était amusant parce qu'elle avait l'air farouche et tête brûlée, ce qui ne correspondait en rien avec son expression actuelle.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis désolée !

Il pouffa, se leva devant ses yeux inquiets, entrouvrit la porte et réclama un repas, malgré l'heure tardive. Celui-ci leur fut livré rapidement, car il n'était pas le seul client à avoir faim au sortir du lit. Le regard de la jeune femme ne quittait plus la nourriture. Elle ne devait pas avoir suffisamment mangé depuis un moment. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de commencer sans lui et la regarda se jeter sur la nourriture. Il se couvrit avec un drap et ressentit... pas de l'affection mais... une certaine tendresse pour cette jeune fille affamée. Elle était maladroite, tant dans les actes que les paroles, mais elle dégageait un petit quelque chose d'amusant.

\- Vos parents sont morts ?

Le visage se figea instantanément.

\- Pardon, je ne veux pas être indiscret. Mangez, mangez !  
\- ... Non. Enfin ma mère oui. Mon père nous battait. Il disait que j'étais la fille d'un Américain. Un déshonneur pour son nom ! Il descendait d'une famille de petits seigneurs qui s'étaient ralliés à l'empereur Meiji. Il était très fier de sa lignée, mais au final il n'était qu'un producteur de saké... Je me suis enfuie. Dès que j'ai pu. Et maintenant je suis là. Ça paye bien. Enfin pas tout le temps, je ne sais pas toujours quand la fermer et les clients n'aiment pas qu'on parle de leur pann...

Les ramens s'arrêtèrent net en pleine succion, alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour le regarder avec anxiété. Ce qui le fit pouffer. D'un signe il l'encouragea à continuer. L'aspiration reprit mais pas la conversation, signe qu'on réfléchissait attentivement à ce qu'on risquait de dire. Ah allez, elle était sur la défensive, maintenant...

\- Et... et les vôtres ? Non... c'est pas un truc qu'on demande à un client ça, rhaaa s'il-vous-plaît oubliez ce que je viens de dire !

Mitsumasa sourit. En voilà une qui le divertissait bien dans son genre. Alors il raconta. Son enfance. Le peu de joie qu'elle lui avait offerte. Puis son adolescence, terne et soumise. Inconsciemment, Mitsumasa commença à raconter sa vie et n'arriva plus à s'arrêter. La jeune femme le regarda avec intensité et curiosité, surtout quand il se mit à parler de son expérience de la guerre. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait jamais parlé de cette période à quiconque. La question était pour le moins taboue dans le pays. Mais, étrangement, petit-à-petit, il se sentit... mieux. Comme s'il enlevait enfin un fardeau énorme de ses épaules, qu'il aurait oublié pendant très longtemps. Et il parla longtemps. Et elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça. Les... les hommes n'en parlaient jamais, ou alors pour évoquer leurs souvenirs, on avait l'impression que c'était tout le temps joyeux. On pensait qu'ils s'étaient amusés pendant que nous on était sous les bombes.  
\- Oh non, nous aussi on les a eu !  
\- ... En tous cas, elle a été un peu ingrate la Chinoise ! Vous lui aviez même donné de l'argent en plus ! Moi si j'avais été là, je lui aurais fait aya ! aya !

La jeune femme se mit à donner des coups de poing et de pieds dans le vide en sautillant, excitée. Mitsumasa rit doucement devant cette boule d'énergie. Et éclata de rire quand elle renversa son bol d'un coup de pied.

\- Oh non, le bol ! Vite éponger où je vais en entendre parler ! Ah non, ça c'est le drap, zut zut zut... crotte je... merde !

Mitsumasa était hilare. Quelle était donc cette puce surexcitée ? Elle dégageait vraiment quelque chose. S'il en avait rencontré une comme ça dans sa jeunesse, peut-être que... Étrangement, cette pensée raviva ce qui était resté inerte. Elle s'en rendit compte.

\- Oh, la panne est finie ! Est-ce que voulez touj...

Il la souleva et la fit voler sur le lit, toujours hilare. Il n'aurait probablement pas d'enfants, mais si oui il leur souhaitait de vivre bien des moments comme celui-là !

* * *

**Éleusis, Grèce, 1973**

Quelle chaleur... Mitsumasa se demanda si ceux qui avaient fait les campagnes birmanes ou indonésiennes avaient eu aussi chaud. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? À cinquante-cinq ans, le voilà à marcher dans un pays étranger. En réalité il savait pourquoi il était là, parce qu'il avait craqué. Une crise de panique à la sortie d'une réunion de travail. Il était heureusement seul à ce moment là, mais il était resté enfermé chez lui plusieurs jours de suite. Son médecin lui avait diagnostiqué une... dépression. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc là ? On aurait dit une maladie d'Européens fortunés ! Il avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus mal, avec des escapades nocturnes de moins en moins satisfaisantes - quand il s'y passait quelque chose - sauf à deux occasions. Deux des filles qu'il avait payé l'avaient... remué. Émotionnellement, s'entend. Il y avait eu cette lycéenne qui sautait partout, un peu fofolle, qui pétillait de vie. Et à l'inverse il y avait eu cette fille d'à peu près le même âge, terriblement douce avec les autres mais terriblement dure avec elle-même. Les deux avaient disparu de la circulation, le privant de ses rares occasions de respirer. Les autres filles ne le satisfaisaient plus.

Son ami Tatsumi, désormais ambassadeur en Grèce, lui avait écrit comme souvent, en l'invitant à venir le voir. Et il l'avait autant pris au mot qu'au dépourvu. Il avait en effet pris la décision de s'offrir des vacances. Les premières depuis... sa scolarité, sans doute. C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Le pays ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, la cuisine était un peu surprenante pour son palais de Japonais mais, d'une certaine façon, il se prit au jeu et commença à se renseigner sur l'histoire du pays. Mitsumasa n'avait cependant pas appris à flâner, du moins pas ailleurs que dans certains quartiers bien spécifiques. Tatsumi s'était bien moqué de lui, en tous cas, raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné la tenue de touriste. Plus jamais on ne le reprendrait à se promener en bermuda ! C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il faisait en sorte de s'éloigner des cohortes photographiant tout et n'importe quoi. Il choisissait donc des lieux et des heures susceptibles de lui offrir la plus grande tranquilité possible. Les petites heures du matin dans les villes moins connues lui convenaient tout particulièrement. Le livre qu'il s'était procuré affirmait que la ville d'Éleusis abritait autrefois un sanctuaire lié aux déesses Cérès et Perséphone. Apparemment, certains historiens pensaient que les cultes à mystères étaient l'occasion de consommation de substances hallucinogènes.

La réalité le déçut quelque peu. Il quitta son auberge tôt le matin et se dirigea vers le Télestérion. Effectivement, il ne s'agissait plus que de ruines. Mais il ne restait plus rien debout, contrairement à Athènes. Soupirant, il parcourut l'esplanade dégagée, en laissant son esprit vagabonder pour tenter d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se dresser ici autrefois. Un mouvement attira son regard. Un individu venait de tomber par terre. Mitsumasa se rapprocha, trébuchant sur les pierres à cause de la faible luminosité. Il découvrit un homme en sang et aux vêtement lacérés, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Son état semblait grave et il doutait de sa survie à long terme. Il lui tint des propos décousus, évoquant l'existence des dieux de l'antiquité et d'un complot pour tuer l'enfant qu'il portait, soi-disant Athéna. La petite fille gazouillait, et il sentit alors une douce chaleur l'entourer. C'était une sensation indescriptible mais qui lui rappela... oui, ça lui rappelait le temps où Mère - ou du moins une figure maternelle - le prenait dans ses bras pour le consoler quand il était enfant. La boîte dorée se mit à briller et à résonner légèrement sans qu'il la touche. Mitsumasa se dit alors qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelque chose qui guiderait sa vie. Son passé était fait d'ombres, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait apporter un peu de lumière à cette enfant. Et si elle était vraiment celle que ce jeune homme disait, alors il n'était pas de plus pressante obligation morale.

Pour lui ce fut une véritable épiphanie, comme une renaissance, comme si quelqu'un venait d'allumer une lumière au fond du gouffre où il se trouvait. Il se sentit totalement sublimé et bouleversé par ce qui lui arrivait. Était-ce ce qu'avaient vécu les divers prophètes ayant fait naître des religions de par le monde ? Il ne touchait plus vraiment terre, même quand la police l'arrêta en le trouvant à côté d'un cadavre frais, d'un nourrisson et de ce qui semblait être une œuvre d'art en or. Il reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour prévenir son ami Tatsumi, qui arriva en personne. Quand ce dernier arriva enfin, il soutint sa version et utilisa son statut d'ambassadeur pour le faire sortir. Il s'en tira en n'ayant qu'à promettre à Tatsumi qu'il embaucherait son fils. Ce qui n'était pas si mal. Pendant que Tatsumi lui faisait confectionner de faux papiers pour l'enfant, il se rendit à l'adresse athénienne que l'inconnu lui avait donné et y rencontra une femme, semble-t-il ancien maître de ce dernier. Avec réticence elle accepta de lui laisser la garde de la petite et lui confia une liste de lieux secrets ainsi qu'une lettre de recommandation avec une fausse signature. Lorsqu'il revint à l'ambassade, son ami lui remit des documents officiels flambants neufs pour lui et sa nouvelle "petite-fille".

\- Mitsu... Faut qu'on parle. On a une nourrice à l'ambassade, elle va s'en occuper.

Mitsumasa suivit donc son ami, sachant qu'il n'était jamais très conciliant quand il prenait ce ton neutre. Mais c'était inévitable. Ils s'installèrent dans son bureau, où Tatsumi passa de la musique.

\- Tu écoutes de l'opéra, maintenant ?  
\- Nécessité professionnelle. C'est plus difficile d'écouter une conversation avec une grosse qui hurle dans ton micro.  
\- Ah, c'est pour ça...  
\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutu, bordel ? Ça va remonter jusqu'à Tokyo et ça va barder pour moi. Alors tu vas devoir prendre le premier avion. Comme ça tu seras sans doute déjà au Japon quand quelqu'un voudra te poser des questions. C'est qui cette gamine ?  
\- Tu ne me croiras pas, Tats...  
\- Tu m'emmerdes ! Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as averti pour cette ordure de sergent, je t'ai cru quand tu m'as averti pour l'histoire des bombes et je t'ai même cru quand tu m'as parlé du message de sa majesté nous ordonnant de nous rendre. Alors ?

Mitsumasa inspira profondément et raconta tout à son ami de trente ans. Celui-ci l'écouta sans broncher et demanda seulement à jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers qu'il avait obtenu de cette dénommée Darina. Puis il alluma une cigarette qu'il commença à fumer.

\- Je me doute bien que tu me prends pour un fou. Ça n'a aucun sens. C'est ridicule, même. Et pourtant j'y crois. J'ai ressenti une présence qui communiquait avec moi.

Tatsumi recracha un rond de fumée, pensif.

\- Tu te souviens qu'à un moment j'ai servi d'aide-de-camp à une huile, quand on était en Chine ?  
\- Le sergent t'avait proposé pour remplacer un type descendu pendant une visite d'inspection, c'est ça ? Quel rapport ?  
\- Il était apparemment plus ou moins responsable d'un certain nombre d'activités secrètes, comme l'unité 731. Un type qui en savait beaucoup. Une fois, en 44... non, 43 ! On lui a ordonné de prendre un avion pour se rendre dans le Pacifique. Il était question d'une petite île un peu à l'écart de tout, tout au Nord des Mariannes. Les troupes qu'on y avait basé se faisaient systématiquement décimer. Les rumeurs parlaient de créatures sanguinaires ne craignant pas les balles et d'un gardien encore plus terrifiant. On avait chargé mon officier d'aller voir si ça pouvait être le fruit d'une activité ennemie, d'une cellule de résistance locale ou autre chose.  
\- Et ?  
\- C'était sans doute autre chose. Il s'y est aventuré seul. Il en est revenu mais livide et à court de munition. Il n'a rien dit de tout le trajet mais dans son rapport il a lourdement insisté sur le fait que cette île était dangereuse et qu'il valait mieux concentrer nos ressources pour contrer l'ennemi avant, éventuellement, d'y retourner en force. Ensuite il s'est fait tuer par un tireur d'élite alors qu'on venait de revenir en Chine. J'imagine que j'aurais été éliminé, sinon.  
\- Je ne comprends pas bien où tu veux en venir.  
\- L'île en question fait partie des lieux que t'as indiqué cette femme. C'est si petit et perdu que ça n'apparait sur quasiment aucune carte accessible au public. Mais elle, elle la connaissait ? J'en conclus donc que tu ne mens pas et que j'ai bien fait de laisser cet officier y aller seul.

Un nouveau rond de fumée se déplaça à travers la pièce.

\- Je vais te dire, Mitsu. Je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux, en raison de notre vieille amitié. Mais je te conseille d'être désormais extrêmement discret. Et de ne rien me dire parce que je ne veux être mêlé en rien à ce genre de choses. Moi par contre, je vais prier pour toi et espérer que tu n'aies pas mis les pieds dans un bourbier qui te dépasse et, surtout, qui me met potentiellement en danger.

Mitsumasa sentit que son ami était contrarié mais sa décision était prise. Il allait rentrer immédiatement au Japon et il allait trouver un moyen de rendre ce monde pourri un peu plus supportable. Il remercia malgré tout chaleureusement Tatsumi pour ce qu'il avait fait et rejoignit l'enfant, le visage illuminé. Désormais seul, Tatsumi continua à fumer, profondément inquiet. Son ami Mitsumasa se comportait étrangement depuis un moment, mais désormais ç'avait atteint un niveau hors de toute proportion. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette espèce d'illuminé ravi de sauter à pieds joints dans un bassin de merde, bien trop différent de son ami Mitsu le chien battu. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux qu'observer de loin. Placer son fils auprès de son ami l'aiderait au moins à le garder à l'œil. Alors que Mitsumasa s'initiait, déboussolé, à l'art de changer et nourrir un bébé, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime pour trouver la marche à suivre. Si, par un improbable revers du destin il avait des enfants il... Seul avec un bébé, le regard de Mitsumasa Kido changea alors que les rouages se mettaient en place et qu'un plan s'élaborait rapidement. Ses affaires se géraient par elles-mêmes, désormais il n'avait plus qu'une seule priorité. Oh oui, il aurait des enfants... autant que nécessaire.

* * *

**Tokyo, 1981**

Tatsumi père montait les escaliers avec difficulté. Sa foutue jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais il fallait bien endurer la souffrance, les circonstances l'exigeaient. Son fils l'accueillit.

\- Tokumaru !  
\- Bonjour, papa. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.  
\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait pour lui, pour qui ? Ça ne te va vraiment pas, ce crâne rasé.  
\- Je n'ai même pas trente ans ! Je refuse que les femmes ne me voient que comme un type qui perd ses cheveux !  
\- Mmm... En tous cas les amies de ta mère trouvent que tu ressembles à un yakuza.  
\- Je n'ai aucun tatouage ! Et j'ai un travail légal !  
\- Mmm, si tu le dis.

Ils croisèrent un scientifique qui les interrompit et fit signer des papiers à Tatsumi fils avant de repartir, affairé.

\- Pardon, le Dr Asamori travaille sur un projet très important.  
\- Tu as la délégation de Kido ?  
\- Il a fait de moi son représentant officiel, je gérerai ses biens jusqu'à la majorité de mademoiselle Saori.  
\- Belle ascension.  
\- Je l'ai toujours servi honnêtement.

Les couloirs du manoir Kido étaient luxueux mais franchement vides. Toute cette place manquait de vie. Mais enfin, ce n'était pas à lui de juger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, en fait ?  
\- Plusieurs choses. C'est un cumul, essentiellement lié à des décennies de vie dissolue. L'alcool et la bonne chair ont par trop fragilisé son cœur. Et ce dernier commence à lâcher.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et ses divagations sur les espions qui venaient l'observer jusque chez lui ?  
\- Je ne l'ai connu qu'il y a quelques années, donc je n'ai pas vraiment pu noter d'évolution flagrante, juste que parfois il devenait un peu trop exubérant sans raison. Je pensais que c'était dû à son caractère. Quand il a fait sa crise le mois dernier il a fait peur à mademoiselle. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils fassent des analyses complètes.  
\- Et ?  
\- Là aussi c'est dû à sa vie dissolue. C'est apparemment une forme particulière de syphilis à un stade avancé. On m'a dit que ça provoquait une démence qui pouvait rester stable pendant quelques années mais devenait de plus en plus forte avec le temps. Le médecin pense qu'il doit l'avoir depuis longtemps. Tu as remarqué un changement de comportement, chez lui ?  
\- Non... Oh, si ! Oui. Il y a très exactement neuf ans. Quand il était venu me voir en Grèce. Quand il l'a ramenée.

Tatsumi père se sentit soudainement coupable.

\- Le médecin m'a dit que c'était de toute façon trop tard depuis longtemps. Là il est assez calme, même s'il délire assez. La petite sent que quelque chose ne va pas et s'inquiète. Elle le réclame. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, d'après le médecin.  
\- Je vois... Je peux le voir ?

Son fils le guida jusqu'à la chambre de Mitsumasa, qu'il ne reconnut pas tant il avait subitement vieilli.

\- Aha ! Caporal Tatsumi ! Regardez le bon lit qu'ils m'ont filé ! C'est sûrement mon père qui a tiré les ficelles pour que j'aille dans un bon hôpital. Le sergent sera furieux, hu hu hu !

Tatsumi père resta bavarder avec son ami, mesurant avec effroi à quel point ce dernier avait perdu pied avec la réalité. Néanmoins, il conservait quelques moments de lucidité et faisait référence à ses affaires habituelles ou à sa "petite fille". Il s'endormit de lui-même au milieu d'une phrase et Tatsumi le laissa, retournant auprès de son fils assez secoué.

\- ... Tu avais raison, il a beaucoup changé.  
\- Ça va ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?  
\- Non non... ça va aller. Dire qu'il n'a que soixante-trois ans...  
\- Et tant de souffrances accumulées. Il n'en parlait jamais, jusqu'à ce que mademoiselle commence à poser des questions. Il a toujours louvoyé mais il n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir une vie très heureuse.  
\- Peu en ont eu une, dans notre génération.  
\- Mais au moins il part en sachant que son nom perdure et qu'il laisse sa fortune à une héritière intelligente.  
\- Mmm. Au fait...  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'orphelinat ?

Le père vit le fils se tendre.

\- Il a parlé d'une abondante descendance, aussi, et il était plutôt parmi nous à ce moment là.

Tatsumi fils garda le silence, gêné.

\- Tokumaru, deux membres de la Diète m'ont posé des questions sur mes liens avec mon vieil ami Kido, sur le ton de la conversation. Ce qui veut dire que ça sent mauvais. Qu'a-t-il fait ?  
\- Il a fait ce qu'il estimait nécessaire pour son projet.  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Je ne peux t'en dire plus.  
\- Je suis ton père !  
\- Justement, moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera.  
\- Il a dépassé les bornes ?  
\- Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer la sécurité de mademoiselle. D'aucuns pourraient trouver ça excessif, mais pas moi.  
\- Tokumaru, dans quoi t'a-t-il embarqué ?  
\- Nous avons embauché les meilleurs scientifiques du pays. Ce qu'il a ramené... cette chose n'est pas de ce monde. Elle est faite de matériaux qui n'existent pas. Elle génère sa propre énergie, elle se reconstitue, même ! Et mademoiselle...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mademoiselle est exceptionnelle à tous points de vue. Là aussi les analyses sont claires. Alors il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, sans hésiter, parce qu'il avait la preuve que ce serait la seule chance pour nous tous. Et une chance assez réduite qui plus est. J'ai compris qu'il avait raison. Même en tenant compte de sa maladie il avait raison.  
\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Tokumaru !  
\- Tatsumi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les deux hommes sursautèrent en voyant la petite fille qui revenait de son école primaire. Elle s'inclina poliment quand Tatsumi lui présenta son père et échangea quelques mots polis avec lui, mais masquait mal son inquiétude quant à la situation de son "grand-père". Tatsumi la rassura et demanda à la gouvernante de l'emmener faire ses devoirs avant qu'elle puisse dire bonjour à son employeur. Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire.

\- Tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui tire les ficelles.

Tatsumi père vit son fils s'éloigner d'un air déterminé, avec le sentiment qu'il l'avait perdu. Kido lui avait tourné la tête avec sa folie et ses mystérieux projets. Mais il était lui-même un vieux père à qui les choses échappaient trop souvent. Il rentra chez lui, dépité et inquiet quant à l'avenir, sans savoir que moins d'une semaine plus tard il assisterait à l'enterrement de son vieil ami. Peu après avoir réussi à raconter la vérité à sa petite Saori, Mitsumasa rêvait éveillé dans son lit. C'était un rêve éblouissant et chaleureux où il apportait lumière et douceur au monde grâce à son action. C'était un rêve où le mal et la souffrance étaient chassés d'un revers de la main par sa divine petite-fille. C'était un rêve où, enfin, il profitait d'une vieillesse heureuse à son côté, entouré de la centaine d'enfants qu'il avait eu après avoir constitué sa propre clinique privée. N'avait-il pas contribué au bonheur de tous ? Il avait sorti les mères de leur misère, il avait donné à ses enfants un espoir de gloire et de splendeur et, surtout, il avait donné la perspective de la paix et de la prospérité au monde. D'une certaine façon... il avait donné ce qui se faisait de mieux à ses enfants, il leur avait donné des armes pour ne pas subir un monde aussi abject que celui dans lequel il avait grandi, il leur avait donné des raisons de rêver, il leur avait donné une chance d'être plus heureux, de fonder des familles s'ils le voulaient... Aha... peut-être qu'un jour ils reviendraient et l'appelleraient tout simplement "papa", allez savoir... Sa tête lui tournait... quel jour était-on ? Il avait cru entendre la voix de Mère derrière la porte... sans doute sermonnait-elle le sergent... sans doute... oh, il avait demandé d'acheter les bonbons préférés de Saori... ils en mangeraient en se promenant dans le prac... le crap... le parc... il aimait la voir sourire... Il eut une idée. Il allait... il allait organiser une fête d'anniversaire ! Oui, avec tous ses enfants... ce serait bien. S'il n'avait pas eu ses chers enfants, jamais il n'aurait pu réussir sa vie... il leur devait bien ça. Il ferait ça demain. Il allait dormir un peu. Il avait besoin de se reposer.


End file.
